Lost
by diget3456
Summary: They met when she was barely alive, in the woods. He had been playing hide and seek, when he first saw her. He wanted to keep her alive, so a gift was exchanged. A token from his pack, that needs to one day be given back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The trees swished lightly as the young child sat on the ground, huddling to keep warm as shiny tears slid down her small face. She was lost. She knew she had wondered further than her mummy told her to, and now she was lost. Her mummy will probably be angry at her when she was found and it was already late. The sun was going down behind the trees and the air was turning frosty, resulting in fierce shivers running through her fragile little body.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack of a branch breaking, her little head rose slightly to look at who or what had finally found her. Her eyes met with a wolf pup, his fur as black as the small flats she wore and his eyes were a piercing grey. She smiled softly, as it warily sniffed the air before it approached her. His little nose nudged her foot cautiously before he whimpered, and moved next to her shivering body. She realized the presence of the small form and mustered up enough strength to speak to it.

"Hi there little puppy," she croaked, her eyes crinkled as she realized how tired she was, and how dry her mouth was.

The small pup, whimpered and padded closer to her. Its small form sat down next to her, and it licked her face with its tongue while she soaked in his warmth.

It had been by chance that the young pup had come across her; he was playing hide and seek and when he heard the soft sniffles of someone crying, he couldn't help but go in search of where the sound was coming from. The sight that he came upon made him feel so heartbroken, there was no other way to explain it as he saw this little girl, that was about his age, crying and huddling away from the cold.

_'Who are you little girl?'_, he thought, whimpering as he rested his head on her arm, laying across her small delicate body to shield her from the cold. After a while of feeling her shivers subside slightly, he felt her slowly run her hand through his coat. Unconsciously, he started to purr.

The little girl giggled, as she realized that the puppy enjoyed being stroked. The soft purr coming from his throat said it all, and she was thankful he was trying to give her some warmth. But she knew it would not last long. At one point or another, it would grow too cold for him to even be here and his mama would come or he would have to go and she would be cold again. As if reading her train of thought, the pup lifted its head and looked at her, with a small whimper, as a distant, loud howl reached their ears.

_'I don't want to leave you here alone'_, the little pup thought, sadly, licking her face, noticing a light tint of blue on her lips from the frost setting in.

"It's ok, puppy, your mummy is calling. You need to go home," the little girl said, she laughed slightly as the puppy only shook his head and whimpered when she tried to push him away.

_'No. You could die from the cold. You're human, you won't survive long,'_ he thought stubbornly, but he could hear his mother call him again in he distance and knew he wouldn't have a choice but to leave her soon. Then, he remembered something he carried with him all this time. It was a stone wrapped by strings, turning it into a necklace and at the moment he had it around his back paw. His mama had said he should only give this to a person he really wanted to be in his life forever and as he thought about it he knew that he wanted this little girls friendship forever. So, he backed away from her slowly and, with his teeth, untangled the necklace, and dropped it on the ground by her.

She looked at what the little puppy had taken off his paw, and frowned a little as she took in the strange necklace in front of her. It was oval-shaped, with strange carvings on it, but she could clearly make out a 'T'. She slowly reached out to take it and there was another howl in the distance and the little wolf started to retreat. It's eyes never leaving her as she picked up the necklace; relief flooded through her, as a wave of warmth traveled through her body. Putting it around her neck, she looked up and smiled one last time before she saw the wolf fade into the shadows. Closing her eyes she let darkness consume her; the small wolf, glad he could protect her from the cold with his pack token, made his way back home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Looking up at the sky, I sigh in content as I start to walk up the stairs to Gilbert High School. Today was the beginning of school, the first day that you got to see your friends from before summer break, or if you were me and my best friend Lily, then from last week-end. But still it was a fresh start to our junior year, and determined to make the best of it this year, starting with making myself feel excited school has started. Hefting my school bag over my shoulder, I walk through the doors and head straight to my locker. Meeting a jumping Lily there, seeing as she could never sit still.

"So, I heard a new kid transferred into our school. He'll be in our grade, and starting class with us today, and some are saying he is smoking hot," she said amiably and I couldn't help but laugh as I placed some books into my locker, which to be right next to hers.

"How is it that you already know this information before school has even started," I asked her starkly, looking at her with an amused look. She scoffed, and looked at me incredulously, like I had just said my cat had a mouse for a best friend.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that question? Evelyn, you insult me! I Lily Carter am on top of all gossip, I have to know when things go around or this school would not be running properly without some guidance. I am to have information sucked out of the office so that this sch-," I cut her off her rant, giving her a look.

"You saw him get out of his car this morning didn't you," I asked critically and she sighed in defeat, before nodding her head energetically.

"Hell yeah I did, but what was more exciting was that he didn't get out of his car alone. Two other guys got down with him, the only reason I know he's in our grade is because I overheard him talking with the secretary as I went to go pick up my new schedule, seeing as I changed mine on registration day," she informed me as we started walking towards our first period class, AP-English 4. Walking down the isles, Lily and I took our seats at the very back of the classroom, and started to chat... well Lily talked, while I just listened, about the new kid in school.

After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang and the teacher walked in, starting off with the first lesson of the semester. It hadn't been but ten minutes into the lesson when the door opened, bringing every ones attention to it. Through the door stepped the two most gorgeous guys in the world, the room falling silent as they walked up to the teacher. They were both tall, with broad shoulders, and slim waits; they both looked exactly alike, with dark brown hair, high prominent cheeks, rounded chin, straight nose and piercing grey eyes.

"Oh, you must be the new students," Mrs. Rome said taking a slip of paper from one of the guys. "Please go and take a seat over by Mrs. Carson," she added motion to me at the very back making me gawk at her in disbelief.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," on of the twins said and I couldn't help but sigh with the other girls as his voice traveled though the room, sounding so huskily, it made my toes curl.

I watched, as they both started in my direction, giving them a small smile as they nodded at me, taking a seat. I turned my attention back to the teacher as she continued with her lesson. A few moments later I felt someone tap me on my left shoulder. Surprised I look up to see one of the twins looking at me, turned in my direction.

"Hey, I'm Taylor Stone, and this is my brother Abram," he introduced, his brother turning at the mentioning of his name in my direction, smiling and giving a curt nod. I smiled at them both and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn Carson," I said softly, blushing as they continued to look at me. As I watched them, I noticed that even though they twins and looked exactly alike, there was a slight difference to them. For example, Taylor seemed stiff as contraire to Abram who appeared to more relaxed with himself. I also seemed to notice that their smiles were different, Abram seemed to more forceful while Taylor's were confident.

"It's very nice to meet you, Evelyn. I was wondering if, after this class, you could help us go about the school faster. Seeing as we got lost this morning trying to find the classroom and were late, and as I wouldn't like a repeat of that, I'd like to know if it wasn't to much of a bother for you," Taylor asked me giving me his most award-winning smile and I couldn't help but agree.

"Sure, I'll show you around," I said kindly before turning back to teacher when she called on me.

"Mrs. Carson, could you tell me what Alliteration is and how is it used in speeches," Mrs. Rome asked, giving me a look and I smiled back at her while I replied.

"Alliteration is the occurrence of the same letter or sound at the beginning of adjacent or closely connected words. For example in the tongue twister, "She sells sea-shells by the sea-shore." is a form of alliteration," I say smugly, as she gives me a look before continuing with her lesson, which had nothing to do with alliteration.

"Wow, you're good," Taylor commented after a while and I smile shaking my head.

"She's been keeping an eye on me ever since I helped my cousin prank her my freshman year. I've been in her AP class for the past two years, seeing as she teaches all AP English classes," I whispered back, trying to avoid getting caught talking again.

"But that still doesn't explain how you answered her question so easily, and we haven't covered that lesson yet," he stated and I smirked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"I already know this stuff, it's something I need to know unless I want her to embarrass me like she did for the next week after the prank," I said casually, after that there was no place for talking as Mrs. Rome started to hand out a paper to do.

When class ended, I picked up my things, and looked at Lily who was waiting for me like we made a habit of doing for as long as I could remember. I smiled as at her as I finished getting my things together and then I turned to Taylor and Abram.

"Taylor, Abram, this is my best friend, Lily Carson. Lily these are Taylor and Abram," I said introducing them as we started out of the classroom.

"It's very nice to meet you Lily. I hope you don't mind but we seemed to have taken Evelyn from you seeing as I asked her to help us around the school for today," Taylor said amiably to her and I smirked at Lily as she blushed slightly.

"I don't mind at all! What classes do you have next," she asked them and we waited as they looked at their schedules.

"I have Algebra next," Abram said offhandedly.

"And I have Art next," Taylor replied. I smiled energetically and looked at Lily purposely.

"Well, you are both in luck, Abram, you have class with Lily and Taylor, you have Art with me," I said, "Lets go Taylor, or we'll be late for class. Have fun in Algebra guys," I called to Abram and a blushing Lily as Taylor and I headed for our next class.

It was silent for a while as we walked down the busy corridor of the school, Taylor keeping close, so close that our hands were almost touching.

"So where did you and your brother move here from," I asked to make casual conversation. He hesitated a while before answering.

"We are from the reservation ten miles out-of-town, Spring Vale reservation," he said and I looked at him curiously. I've heard the stories of the people from the reservation. No one that wasn't one of their people could go onto the reservation's lands and those that did were very important and very special people to-be allowed on their territory. For some strange reason they were very territorial and didn't like their children to socialize with 'white people' seeing as they were Indians and we intruders.

"Really? Wow, well that's very unusual," I said as I walked into the art class, "not many people from the reservation want to interact with us," I stated, taking a seat at a desk at the very back of the classroom.

"Yes, but we have our reasons not to, as well as we have reason not to allow your people onto our lands. Our lands are mostly surrounded by wild life, and it's hard to keep those safe that don't know how to react to the animals," he said, tanking a seat in the chair next to me. I opened my mouth to say something else but Mr. Lee, the art teacher, entered the classroom starting the first assignment for today.

"Ok, class for the start of the new school year, I want you all to draw something that you think has made you change in life. Something with meaning, something that has made such an engraved memory in your heart you would never forget that day, or object, for the world," Mr. lee instructed passing out sketch pads to those that hadn't brought one. I took out my own, and flipping to the next blank page I had, then started sketching my life changing object.

After a few moments of silence, I felt Mr. Lee pause behind me as he walked around the room. I continue sketching until I finished, looking up, I saw him look at me curiously.

"Evelyn, tell me what your drawing is exactly and why you think it, life changing in your life," he asked, gaining the attention of the class so that they would listen to me.

Blushing slightly, I held up my sketch to everyone to see, before explaining what it was.

"Um... This is a drawing of a my grandmothers hair pin. It has a lot of meaning to me because she gave it to me while she was still alive. Before she died she told me to grow up and become a good person so that she could be proud to say she raised a good daughter. Then she gave me this hair pin; it had belonged to her grandmother before her and her grandmother before her so she wanted me to keep it. Every since I've made an effort to do the best to carry out her last wish," I said awkwardly and blushed then quickly went back to my work.

Taylor looked at me for a moment smiling, before turning back to his sketch. As I looked about the class, I noticed I'm the only who had finished their sketch, seeing as it was small and simple. So I decided that I would pass time by continuing to work on my latest creation. Turning back to the last page, I opened up my sketch pad to a picture of a small wolf, a pup to be exact.

It was almost done, but I needed to figure out its face correctly. It's coat was pitch-black, with the occasional white and grey shade to make it like the coat is being hit by the moon. Its size was large for a pup, but it was clear what my goal was. As I sketched my drawing I heard Taylor gasp slightly besides me. Looking up, I noticed he was gawking at my sketch with surprise.

"What?" I asked as he continued to observe my drawing. Shaking his head he smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised by how detailed the drawing is," he replied and I shrugged ignoring his weird attitude.

* * *

**~Taylor~**

I knew the moment I had stepped into this school that we weren't the only Lycan's. When I had walked through the doors of the new school I was met with a strange odor, an odor I've never smelled before, but there was a familiarity about it. It was a mixture of human with Lycantrop blood, and I instantly went into defense mode.

_'Can you smell that Abram_,' I asked my twin through the mind link we had. He shook his head slightly before answering me.

_'No, I cannot smell what it is that's gotten you so stiff. My guess is it's something only you have smelt before_,' he answered skeptically and I growled at him.

_'Don't mock me Abram, I think we should be concerned about this,' _I told him bitterly but he shrugged, shaking it off. I took in his attitude, putting it aside as well, because his judgment was always right, and didn't pay much attention to the scent. It was probably something I had smelled a long time ago and only now do I smell it again, making it unrecognizable as it had changed slightly over the years. It wasn't until I walked into our first period classroom that I seemed to notice the scent growing stronger, until it was right under my nose.

The moment I saw her, I knew she was the source of the strange scent. She was sitting at the very back of the classroom, looking bored as she listened to the teacher go on with the lesson. When Abram and I walked into the classroom, like every other person in the room, she looked in our direction. Throughout the whole of the class period I couldn't help but be entranced by the fragrance she was giving off. When I first talked to her, and she had smiled, blushing, before answering, I felt enchanted by her small innocent reactions. I noticed how even the smallest of movements made me look at her, but what was strangest of all things was that my wolf seemed to really like this girl. There was something oddly familiar about her that had me on edge too, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Before long, our first class had passed by, and I couldn't help but look at her as we sat in Art together. It was quite admirable the way she seemed to concentrate so hard into her work, even when the art teacher was breathing down her neck, looking at her in a way I didn't like at all.

I felt odd. Very odd, as I watched this girl. This human, whose scent was strangely alluring and alarming all at once; familiar, yet considerably unrecognizable. What was it? What was it about this girl who made me and my wolf react like this? And then, the answer was there. Right in front of me once more without my realization.

The moment she finished explaining her sketch of her grandmothers pin, she went back to drawing. Only, on a different sketch. A sketch that looked so like the real thing, I almost had a heart attack. Unconsciously, I let out a small gasp, as I looked at the sketch of the small wolf. A wolf so familiar, it would be impossible to not know whom it was.

Me...

Not me as in now, but me twelve years ago.

Then it hit me. The reason she was so familiar was because I had seen her before, the reason why she smelt familiar was because I had smelt her odor before. Twelve long years ago, in the woods, just outside our lands. She was the little girl, that I had found on the verge of death, huddled against the cold winter. I had long thought she had never survived the cold, seeing as I never saw her again, but here she was. Alive and full of energy.

With this new enlightenment in mind, I smiled at her as she looked at me funny, but I knew it wouldn't reach my eyes as I realized something else.

She knew something about our kind, and it put her in danger from our enemies.

* * *

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**So to those that have started reading this story know that I'm slow at updating and it will take me some time to finish the next chapter. **

**I still hope you still enjoyed it and until next time! **

The song I felt would go nice to this chapter, I also listened to it while writing this story..

~Ghost of A Rose


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Warning**

* * *

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**Ok so I wanted to tell you guys thank you, for following me and well liking my story in general.**

**I also want to apologize for taking so long to update. I'll start working on the next three chapters after I update this one automatically.**

**But, yeah.**

**Thank you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Warning**

* * *

**~Evelyn~**

School passed on faster than I anticipated it would. No sooner than 3:00p.m I was walking to my lovely car and starting in before I headed home. Once I arrived, I headed straight to my room to start on the stacks of homework we were assigned on the fist day of school. I mean, couldn't the teachers give us a small little break. It was like they lived to make us do homework. Anyways, after I had gotten though about half of it, I heard the front door open and close before the pounding of small feet approached my bedroom door.

My door was suddenly opened and two little brunettes barged in and jumped on to the bed with me. I thankfully had gotten all the papers out-of-the-way, the instant I heard the running.

"Evelyn! Evelyn! Guess what we did at school today," my two little sisters said at the same time.

Though some may find it weird, I have grown used to them talking like this, seeing as they were twins and it happened a lot and unconsciously.

"What did you do today at school," I asked the twins, looking from one brunette to the other.

The only form I was able to distinguish them was from their eyes, though they both had the same color blue eyes, Arianna has hazel specks in them while her sister, Adriana had lighter blue specks. I swear, my mother did it on purpose when she named them. I would say the same for me and my brother Eugene, I guess it was an obsession with twins and their names starting with the same letter.

"We made a bag for our colors," Arianna said excitedly while she picked up one of the stuffed bears I had on my bed.

"Yeah, and then Miss Pamela said that who ever made the prettiest would get a piece of candy and when she thought all of them were pretty she gave the class candy! And not just one but a little bag of candy," Adriana added energetically before she turned to the back-pack she still wore on her back and taking out said bag of candy.

"Wow, what fun, so I'm guessing your bags were pretty too huh," I told them with a smile. They giggled and nodded and I just smiled at them both.

"Well that's good because remember you have a big sister who is very artistic and would be very disappointed if you didn't make pretty things," I said with a mock serious look. They looked at me with wide eyes before I laughed and picked Arianna from the bed sliding her onto my back, whom squealed in surprise. I then turned to Adriana and took her hand, heading to the kitchen. On the way there though I stopped at the last door before the stairs.

Our house was a two-story house and quite big at that, but it was comfortable. I stopped in front of the door with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign and walked in without knocking. What I first saw in the room was the dark shade of blue covering the walls, then the small queen size bed on the left side of the farther wall and finally, my big brother Eugene, laying on his bed reading a book, and papers spewed all around him.

"Eugene! Mom's here, go down and help us start dinner," I said with an innocent smile on my face as he frowned at me.

"Evelyn why is it that you never knock on the damn door before you enter," he replied with a sigh, sitting up straight in the bed. I gave him a look and answered him anyways.

"Well lets see, because this is a form of showing you that I care and love you dearly big brother," I said in a really girly voice, letting Arianna slide from my back and run off somewhere before I walked into his room and jumped on his bed, so I was sitting next to him.

He groaned and pushed me to get me off the bed but I just smacked his arm and laid down so my head was in his lap. I laughed as he just looked down at me with a frown.

"Don't pout Eugene, it doesn't suit you," I said patting his cheek. He snorted and shook his head before smiling at me.

"You're so weird Eve," he said running his hand though my hair and it was my turn to snort.

"Takes one to know one," I said cheeky, sitting up, "besides, if I were normal, I would be like those annoying girls that cling to you just because you're the football teams best runner," I said wrinkling my nose as if I'd smelled something bad. Eugene stood up and made a face similar to my own.

"Good point," he said holding out his hand for me to take. I did and then we both headed down stairs to meet our mother. She was in the kitchen, already taking out the things for dinner.

"Hey mom," we both said at the same time and I frowned looking at Eugene, it did get annoying sometimes that we spoke at the same time.

"Hey kids, Eugene could you start cutting up the potatoes, I want to make some homemade fries with dinner," mom instructed not loosing time and I sighed. I loved our mother dearly, but she spent most of her time in the kitchen. She was a chef for the restaurant we owned in town, and she always went from cooking there to cooking here at home. I swear the woman cooks herself tired, if that's even a thing...

When dinner was cooking I went upstairs to finish on my homework while Eugene sat in the living room checking over Arianna and Adriana's homework. Once I finished I checked my phone and realized Lily had sent me two text messages earlier.

_'You are such a b word Eve! Why would you do that to me!_

_I embarrassed myself by ranting in front of Abram when you left us to go to Algebra!_

_I hope you're happy! I'm sure he thinks I'm a loser or like those easy girls that hang around your brother a lot.'_

_~LilyBear_

I sigh as I read this text and then skip to the next one. On that one I gasp, in horror, taking in all the creative words and insults she had for me, starting with me being a horrible friend, to telling me how I should spend my last days on earth before she got her hands around my neck. At one point I laughed at what she had to say about me, but all I knew by the end of that last text was that I HAD to call her immediately. Picking up my phone I dialed her number, it rung once before I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Lily automatically started yelling.

"YOU LYING TRAITOROUS BITCH! Why would you do something like that to me. Just because English is the only class we have together doesn't mean you can avoid me all day and prevent me from confronting you about what you did," she started, "do you have any idea how tongue-tied I ended up being after you took off leaving me with Abram alone in the hallway? No, of course you don't, because you weren't there! I looked like a fudge cakes idiot! I'm sure he thought I was like those loser girls, or a needy girl the way I couldn't seem to form a correct sentence..." I cut her off her rant by clearing my throat.

"Thank you Eve, for being a great friend and leaving me with my crush, all alone to get him to fall for me," I said trying and failing to imitate her voice, "Oh, why thank you Lily, I just couldn't help it when I saw you look at him like that," I continued earning me a snort from the other side of the phone.

"More like I'll kill you when I see you," she remarked and I sighed,

"Lily, admit it! You have a thing for the new kid. So seeing as they asked me to guide them about, I took it as an opportunity to get you a love life. After all, you need someone to get over that douche of an ex, Oliver," I said sitting in the chair of the desk that I had in my room. I looked about the contents of the desk, paper after paper of sketches spewed on it. Taking out my sketch-pad from my back pack, I pulled my legs up under me and started sketching something new.

"I do not," she protested, her voice going slightly high, it always did that when she was lying.

"You know how I know when you lie Lily," I asked her, "when you lie, your voice goes an octave or two higher. Therefore you can't but admit that you have a thing for Abram, or both, they are twins after all," I teased her, laughing as she growled at me.

"You are the worst Evelyn," she finally shot back. Laughing I put my pencil down and shook my hand out a little.

"Yeah, just remember that when you need a favor from me," I mocked, continuing with my sketch.

"Ha-ha, change of subject. Have you finished with Pre-Cal homework," she asked with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see me and answered her.

"Yes, why haven't you," I asked her, already knowing the answer before she even told me.

"No, I just don't get it," she complained.

"You don't ever get math in general Lily," she groaned on the other side of the phone as I heard her mom call for her in panic.

"Hey I have to go, I think my mom managed to catch the stove on fire again," she replied quickly before hanging up.

I looked at the phone in my hands in a funny way, before putting it down, and looking at the now finished sketch. Gasping when I did.

It was a sketch of a face split in half, one side was of a grown wolf, and the other one was Taylor's face. The picture blending in with both faces as if they belonged perfectly together as they were. I frowned and shook my head, appalled by my own thoughts. That had to be the most foolish thoughts to ever cross my mind. I sighed and headed down stairs again as I heard Eugene call up for me to come eat.

* * *

**~Taylor's P.O.V~**

_'Abram cover the West, I'll take the East, the rest split up, have three sections so one can go through the middle.'_

I send through the mind link to my pack. The scent of another wolf fresh, as we patrolled our woods. The only difference with this wolf was that, it didn't belong in our pack, and had passed though out territory without authorization, therefore I assume her or she is part or our rival pack scouting out for them.

_'Alpha, we have it surrounded,'_ Rolland, one of my pack members said to me and I sped off in the direction he was at. I arrived there a little after Abram, who was snarling viciously at the wolf who seemed both determined to get away from us and seemed afraid to do so at the same time. I watched silently for a moment, observing the enemy wolf. I noticed that it was smaller than all of us so it had to be a girl, but as I watched closer it seemed as if this wolf had no experience in confrontations like this. Which made me step forwards in confusion.

_'Heel, all of you,'_ I ordered stepping in front of the wolf and sizing her up carefully. I slowly stepped back and looked her in the eyes, allowing for a momentary link to travel between us to be able to communicate.

_'You have trespassed our lands, what is your reason to run through here without authorization,'_ I snarled at the small she-wolf, getting even more confused as she cowered from me.

_'I'm sorry! My reason for trespassing is in hope to find the Alpha of the Solaris Pack. I have fled from an attack on my pack, the Mularak's raged us when my people least expected it. I was able to flee, along with some of my siblings and younger children of the pack, and as I'm the oldest I am here to represent the remaining Hilas and ask for your Alpha's aid,'_ the young she-wolf said whining as she told me her story. I stood there looking at her for a moment, before nodding and turning to my pack.

_'She's of the Hilas's Pack, they for raided by Vicente and his pack, she's of the few survivors left, all of which are children from my understanding,'_ I told Abram, he stood there watching the she-wolf for a moment before he nodded.

_'She is scared, tell her that we shall bring her to father. You, may be, the Alpha, but I don't think this is something the minor Alpha can handle; not until you find your mate to take over fathers place completely,'_ Abram told me and I growled at him.

_'No duh, dip shit. Why do you always have to rub it in that I haven't found my mate yet and I'm almost eighteen. You haven't found yours either so don't be giving me shit,'_ I replied to him a little annoyed before I turned back to the she-wolf.

_'Ok, I will bring you to my father, he will know what to do. Where did you tell the rest of your pack to await,'_ I asked her cautiously.

_'Not far from here, I told them to hide in a cave just a couple of miles from here. I was trying to hide their sent,_' she said softly and I nodded at her.

_'Call them here, tell them it is ok for them to come out, to follow your sent here and we will take you to my father,'_ I told her, she nodded and did as I said. A few moments later we heard the soft pounding of paws hitting the ground before about twenty pups barged through the trees on our left. They all stopped when they saw us, and rushed to the she-wolf who nudged some of them before looking at me. Looking around I noticed that, about five of them were as large as the she-wolf and one of them had little girl about five years old on their back carrying, what appeared to be, a newborn child.

_'Ok follow us,_' I said sternly and headed inside the main house. The only affirmation that they were following was the soft pounding of paws and the whining from some of the pups.

When we arrived at the main house, father came out of the house, followed by our pregnant mother, Teresa.

"Could you please explain to me again what happened Taylor," dad said looking at the pups, all whom were hiding behind the she-wolf at which I learned her name was Rowena.

_'Can we shift first dad,'_ I said but Abram was already giving him the conversation I had with Rowena.

"Thank you Abram, and please everyone go back to patrolling while Taylor, Abram, Teresa and I find something for these kids to wear for when they shift," he said and I nodded. Abram and I quickly ran into the open door of the house and shifted before going up to our rooms and changing, then quickly running to the closet we had on the main floor full of clothes. I took about half of them and Abram to the other half before we headed outside and stood by dad as he talked to Rowena.

After the kids shifted and got changed, mom managed to get all the little ones inside while the older kids stayed to talk with us.

There were six of them, Richard, Keenan, Oscar, Clarisse, Megan and Rowena; all of which ages fourteen through seventeen. Rowena being the seventeen year old and the daughter of the past Alpha of the Hilas's pack.

"I have taken the responsibility of my father to lead his remaining pack, as I'm an only child, so I am the Luna of what you see before you Alpha Henry and Alpha Taylor," Rowena started, "as leader of this pack, I wish to ask that you aid us in recovering our land and help us raise our pups. I guess I would understand if you denied us this, but we ask your pack because it is the strongest and biggest, as well as the most united pack in history."

"That is a large favor you are asking of us Miss Rowena. But I think I will help, and once my son fully takes command of this pack I know he will aid you as well," dad replied after a while of thinking.

"Of course I will, it is the right thing to do. I also want to offer the other option of having you integrate into our pack. We will welcome you and the pups with open arms, we have houses where you could live as well as families who would be wiling to care for the children and you could be relieved of your duties, and not worry so much about the safety of the pups and family in general. Of course by doing this you will be devoting yourself to the Solaris Pack," I added, making my dad look at me with admiration and pride as I thought of a better solution.

"Yes what my son said would be the other solution," he said and I smiled pleased. Rowena seemed to think about this for a while and she seemed to struggle with something so I smiled with sympathy.

"You don't have to give us an answer right away, go inside and get something to eat. Our Luna will show you the chambers you will be staying in while we have another house be readied for you and the pups. You can take as long as you need to ponder over our proposal," Abram then added. reading her struggle like I was.

She nodded saying thank you before she headed inside to eat, following the noise to the kitchen, the other guys behind her, while we headed to dads office.

"Ok, onto other business, the Mulark's have taken over a lesser pack, that's the second one this year, so soon enough we should have the council getting involved with this very soon. As for the reason they've done these attacks and games of going back and forth between or borders, we need to find out why they've done it. Abram what have Rolland and the others gotten from the prisoner," dad didn't waste time, when there was business to attend to.

"So far we've tried weakening him with wolves-bane in his food and drinks but he wont respond to the questions. Dad if we continue like this we could end up killing him," Abram responded immediately while I cringed. It was times like this that I was thankful I was the oldest child and therefore didn't have to do the dirty work the betas had. I was just a little soft when it came to punishment on enemies, it was the reason dad gave that job to Abram and Rolland.

"I'll see what else we could use to make him talk..." I didn't hear what else he said after that as I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision went out of focus.

Then, I was no longer able to see as my vision darkened. Instinctively, I reached a hand out to steady myself and feeling the arm of the chair behind me, took a seat while my vision came into view but I wasn't seeing my father's office anymore but down at a plate of food.

* * *

_"Eve, how was school today?"_

_I heard someone ask, it was a male voice, of about my dad's age. I felt myself look up at the man, he was very handsome, with high cheek bones and a crooked nose. His eyes were large, dark green with a hue full of stress, but at the moment they crinkled slightly as he smiled in my direction._

_"It was great dad, there were some new kids starting school with us today; from Spring Vale reservation actually," I heard myself speak. At the moment I was so confused. How was it that I was experiencing this? It was as if I were in my body but in another's as well. I could hear my dad and Abram speaking to me and I could feel them shaking me but I couldn't answer them, it's like I had no control over my body yet I could hear and feel everything._

_"The reservation really," a younger voice commented and I turned... No, the person I was in turned... Or... This was too confusing. I turned and look at a guy about the same age as me his eyes the same color green as his father. Strangely enough he looked really familiar._

_"Yes, they are from the reservation, I help out one of the twins to his classes while Lily helped out the other. Their names are Taylor and Abram Stone, they are both really nice and well-mannered, unlike you Gene," I said making the guy frown at me and stick his tongue out at me._

_"Whatever sis, I bet I'm a better brother though," he said making me/ Eve laugh and shaking her head before turning back to look at her father._

_"But they are really nice. I asked why it was that they have decided to go to our school and Taylor told me his father thought it would be a good idea for his children to have a more social life with the outside world," she said almost straight on the truth._

_"Well that's very interesting, maybe you'll get to be really good friends with them and can take a tour of the reservation one day," her dad said jokingly and I snorted. 'Yeah I don't think that will happen,' I thought and frowned when I saw Eve stiffen._

_"Who said that," she whispered to herself and I gasped, feeling nauseous as my mind pulled back like a space ship would where it traveling at the speed of light._

* * *

I gaped for air, as my vision came back to normal, both my father and brother were in front of me looking at me with worry. They were asking me what was wrong and what had happened to me.

"What happened Taylor, answer me son. Your eyes went out of focus as if you were blind," dad said handing me a glass of water Abram had gone to fetch. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed before answering.

"I was listening to you talk about the prisoner, when my vision blurred and when it focused again I wasn't looking at what was here...I-I was watching through someone else's' eyes, a girl to be specific. It was the strangest thing ever and what made me pull back, I guess, was when I spoke or thought," I drained the glass of water in my hand before giving it back to my brothers waiting hand. "She, she seemed to have been able to hear me. It was like I was in her body and when I said something she could hear me, and she freaked. What is this dad? How was I able to travel into a strangers mind," I asked looking at my dad.

He straightened up and looked down at me with a disbelieving look in his face.

"No. No! That's impossible," he murmured to himself, turning his back to me. He slowly walked to the shelf behind his desk, running his fingers over the old bindings of the books

"What dad, what is not possible," Abram asked setting the glass on the desk. Dad didn't answer for a minute as he continued to look for whatever book he seemed to need.

"Our pack has been here for as long as one can remember; so long that it is legally Native territory by law of the American Government. And with time comes history, our packs history as well as myths and stories that one of our ancestors had the great thought to write it in pages," dad turned around with a ratty old book, its pages torn ad its binding lose, he opened it and flipped through the pages skimming over the writing. He stopped on a page and tapped the page with his finger.

"This, this here is what our people thought to be a myth for the longest of times. A story only told to our children around campfires. But I'm beginning to doubt just how much we really know about the truth of our history," he continued while Abram and I got up to look at the page in the book. Abram shook his head.

"No dad, that is ridiculous," he whispered, but I knew in his heart and mind, as he analyzed it through, it made sense, in a way.

"Ah but it's not my boy, it is not," another voice inserted, his voice raspy and dry. We all turned to look at the office door where my grandfather stood, looking as strong as ever but age was already wearing him down; he entered the room and stood in front of me. Holding my shoulders in his strong hands as if to hold me for support. "There are many things an Alpha is told when he takes his place as the next leader of his pack. Secrets only he and his Luna are ever confined to. But there is one secret that is not told until the man with the secret is in his death-bed. I. Am. The only other man in this family with that secret, and for years I hoped it would not come true. But it has, and even though I am not dying yet, it is time that secret was told," he said, looking me in the eye before taking a seat on the couch.

* * *

**~Authors note~**

**FINISHED!**

**This chapter is finished, and I really hope you all like it. It took me forever to finish it.**

**I've already started working on the next chapter so stay tune for more!**

**Love ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**~AUTHOUR'S NOTE~**

**HEY I LOVE HOW MY IDEAS JUST KEEP COMING AND MAKE ME HAVE WRITERS BLOCK DON'T YOU ALL?**

**ANYWAYS... I WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT, I'LL KEEP UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY.**

* * *

**~Evelyn~**

"Mom! Do you know where I left my shoes," I called out the open door of my bedroom.

"Last time I saw them they were in the living room by the door where you always leave them," I heard my mother answer me from down the hallway. She was probably getting Adrianna and Arianna dressed for school. I frowned and walked down stairs to the living room. I searched and searched for the longest moment but couldn't find the damn shoes.

"Hey sis, might want to hurry up, you are driving," Eugene told me appearing at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go to school while I bent over the coffee table looking for my shoes.

"Well duh, you dim-wit, but I can't find my shoes so help me or we'll be late," I snapped making him raise his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok Eve, I'll help you find you're damn shoes, you don't have to be so snappy," he said taking off the back-pack he had on and putting it by the door before helping me look for my shoes. Five minutes later mom walked down the stairs holding my sisters' hands, the three of them dressed very nicely. The twins in pretty white dresses shaped in an 'A' shape, and mom was wearing a black pencil skirt, a blue blouse and a black coat.

"Eve why don't you just put on your black flats," mom said as she got her purse from coffee table and then grabbing her keys from the key holder.

I sighed and nodded going up to my room and getting my flats. I liked wearing my other shoes, they were converse, purple at that, and the were so comfortable. I quickly pulled the flats on and ran down the stairs getting my car keys and heading out to my red convertible, which held an impatient Eugene.

"Took you long enough," he commented as I threw my pack in the back and started the car. I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled out of the house waving at mom as she was ushering the twins in her mini-van.

Through out the car ride Eugene and I fought over what station we should listen to, he wanted country and I wanted Alternative, and I knew he just wanted to listen to country because he knew I hated it unless it was to do some homework. I mean who doesn't agree with me when I say it's melancholic music, more for calming and crying and studying, not for listening daily.

When we finally arrived at school, he was pouting in the seat next to me, with his arms crossed, as we listened to BaUch, playing one of his symphonies. Upon parking in the parking spot at school everyone turned to look at us with weird looks. Since I had the top down and the music up really loud, the jocks and poplars were giving us funny looks as we got out of the car, having have heard the type of music we were listening to. Suddenly a ball of red hair launched itself at me with a growl and I laughed as angry blue eyes started at me.

"You are the spawn of the devil Eve," Lily whispered at me as we walked past my brother and the jocks already talking to him. "But onto different things were you and your brother listening to Classical music on the way here from home," she asked then made a disgusted face as she turned to look at my brother, when I turned to look I frowned as well as I saw Bethany the schools most whore-ish girl rubbing up all over my brother.

"Yes we were now, come here," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her with me to where my brother was standing looking grossed out. I shook my head at the pleading look he gave me as he caught me looking at him and managed to wedge myself between him and Bethany.

"Hello, how may I help you? You know I know this really good doctor that could give you something for that itch you seem to have. Just so you know Eugene doesn't take a liking to girls who opens their legs like a McDonald's sign...24/7," I said in a snarky tone while wrapping my arm around Eugene and Lily stood on his other side, giving Bethany a look that equaled to the one I was giving her. I heard Gene's friends laugh and I smiled pleased I could amuse them. The other girls that liked Eugene backing off immediately once I showed up. They knew I was a bitch when I wanted to be; especially when looking out for my big brother, I mean I do have a collection of hair I've ripped out for some of them having gotten in between his relationships with his past girlfriends.

"No one was talking to you Evelyn," she snapped and I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't speak to her like that Brittany," Gene defended me and Bethany grew red as he called her by her wrong name. I could tell he did it on purpose.

"My name is Bethany, and I'm sorry," she said in between her teeth, not looking at us, making Gene and I look at each other with a smirk.

"You should probably know, Eugene has a girlfriend and she's really pretty too," Lily said taking Gene's arm and he just smiled nodding his head.

"So I recommend you keep yourself away from him, unless you want me to add your hair to the collection," I said snapping my fingers and Lily took out the fake hair from her backpack's side pocket. I took it and waved it in front of her face; she looked like she was afraid but she blew it off by rolling her eyes and leaving. Her flock of friends following behind here, giving me scared looks, while I just smiled and waved. When they were out of ear shot, everyone burst out laughing and went to high-five me.

"Wow Evelyn I got to give it to you, it is brilliant how you always manage to peel Bethany from Eugene with just a look," Eric, my brothers best friends said and I smiled looking up at him. He was a tall boy, about my brother's height of 5'9", something I envied when I was younger. Seeing as Eugene and I are twins I was expecting to be as tall as him but no, I was stuck at 5'6". I guess I shouldn't complain on that either because we have our fathers height. Our mother is barely 5"3" so we got lucky.

"Thanks Eric, and you owe me Gene, big time big brother," I said kissing his cheek making him make a face and wipe his cheek quickly.

"Gross Eve, you could give me cooties," he said in a childish tone making me laugh as well as his friends. I shook my head and turned around and walked into the school with Lily, there was still only ten minutes until the first bell for class rang. We walked to our lockers and chatted to a few minutes until I caught sight of Abram and Taylor on the other side of the hallway. I watched as Abram told Taylor something that made him snort and say something in return before he looked up catching my eyes, then he frowned at me, making me give him a confused look. Have I insulted him somehow?

* * *

~Taylor~

I pulled into the school parking lot, getting out of the car I waited for my brother to get his things. I that moment I heard some people laughing really loudly and I watched as Evelyn high-fived a guy and say something to a guy that she was hugging, then she got on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I looked away quickly, my hands clenching into a fist, feeling strange from witnessing that.

"Taylor, what's up with you? I saw the way you reacted when you saw her, you sure she's not your mate or something," Abram said as we got to our lockers and her put some books in him pack. I gave him a look of incredulity and snorted.

"Yeah right," I said looking up, catching Evelyn's eye, who was standing on the other side of the hallway talking to her friend; I unconsciously frowned as I remembered her kissing that guys cheek, and she gave me a confused look. I looked away as I heard Abram continue to talk.

"Look you remember yesterday how you told me there was a strange smell about the school right," he said and I nodded, giving him my full attention. "Ok, then you remember how you couldn't seem to keep your eyes of her," he said and I was about to protest but he cut me off by holding up his hand. "Don try to deny it I could hear you thinking about her and how pretty you seemed to think is her hair," he said making me blush slightly I just shook my head at him and was about to make a snarky remark when I felt her come up to us.

"Hey guys," Evelyn said and we both turned to look at her and Lily.

"Hello ladies, how are you both this fine morning," Abram said in a fake posh accent making them giggle at his silly antics.

"We are fine how about you guys? Did you finish the Pre-Cal homework," Evelyn said but looked at me specifically.

"I did I don't know about this one over here," Abram responded pointing at me and I glared at him.

"Hey I finished it before you did so don't go making me sound like I'm lazy," I said defensively making Evelyn and Lily giggle some more.

"Are you the oldest Taylor," Evelyn asked out of random and I nodded looking at her questionably. "A that explains it, I do the same thing to my brother," she said smiling.

"What about me sis," I heard a familiar voice say and then the guy she kissed on the cheek earlier appeared behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and ruffling her hair. My eyes widened as I realized he was the guy that I saw with that weird mind transferring thingy.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear; I was saying how annoying my big brother is Gene," she said, "ever met him, he's about your height, has your face, oh and lives in the same room you sleep in three doors down my room," she continues pinching his cheek making me chuckle.

"Haha nice to know how much you love me Eve," he said and I stiffened.

_'Hey maybe you're right Abram. She was the girl I share my mind with the yesterday, this guy was there and he called her Eve then just like now," _I said in my mind through our link. I felt more than saw Abram smirk.

"So Eve, are these the guys you mentioned," he asked before extending his hand to us to shake. "I'm Eugene Carson, Eve's older brother," he said and Eve snorted looking at him.

"You're older than me by a minute Gene, that's hardly older than me. Just because you decided to pop out of mum earlier than me doesn't give you much over me," Eve said annoyed and I smiled.

"You two are twins then," I asked as Abram smiles and says, "that's what I tell Taylor everyday."

"Yes we're twins, unfortunately," she mumbled the last part and Eugene pushed her lightly while she giggled. I smiled at them both then frowned as I heard the bell ring for class .

"Ugh! Already class time, well I got to go Gene see you at lunch," Eve said and walked away laughing she dodged his hand trying to ruffle her hair again.

"Bye sis," he said before turning to us, "and it was nice meeting you two. You both should sit with us at lunch by the way, you seem cool and my sister seems to like you so just come sit with us," he said then walked away and we went our own way to class nodding at Evelyn and Lily as they chatted before the second bell rang.

"What did you mean about maybe I was right Taylor," Abram whispered to me and I straightened up.

"Well, remember how you said, about how maybe she's my mate," I asked and he nodded motioned for me to continue. "Look, yesterday, when we first entered the school, I told you that I smelled something strange. It was both alarming and alluring at the same time, and when I noticed it came from her, my wolf reacted strangely, like it was glad she was safe again. Then when we were in art class, she started drawing a sketch that resembled me, of when we were pups," I said making him furrow his eyebrows at me.

"Now, do you remember how that one day we were playing hide and seek on our birthday?"

"Yes, we'd just turned seven, I was seeking while you and the other kids went and hid. We were.." I cut him off nodding.

"In our wolf forms, yes," I finished, "well that night I wandered a little farther than I thought and ended up in the Hollow ground. The land that belongs to neither the humans or us and I happened to come upon this little girl. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, and she was crying because she had gotten lost," I said remembering that day. "I remember me and my wolf feeling so heartbroken, and sad because we couldn't help this human girl and we wanted to make her smile and be happy. I forgot we were even playing hide and seek when we I saw her, and I stood with her for the longest times keeping her company and letting her absorb my warmth, because it seemed to make her happy."

"Then I remember mom calling us or I think it was dad, but either way, one of them called us in to dinner and I left her. I didn't want to, but I did. Until this day I had thought she had died of hypothermia or something but then when I saw her drawing me and then I remembered that smell. The way it seemed familiar but slightly off as if it had grown or changed and I realized it has because she had grown and changed from that little girl long ago. She's that little girl from then, and her smell is so alluring. Then you go and point out that I act very protective of her or jealous when she kissed her brother and I didn't know she was his family. And how I couldn't seem to stop looking at her yesterday, or how I somehow my mind traveled through space and into hers so I could see what she did. Come on you can't tell me that makes sense and it's kind of freaky," I said running a hand through my hair as Abram leaned back and thought over what I had just said and he nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I can see it fits here and with what we learned about yesterday from granddad might be true too. I know for a fact that dad can't travel into moms mind like you seemed to do, so she must be your mate and you are what grandfather said you were," he said cautiously and I sighed.

"We need to figure out more, I need to make sure she's my mate though. Because if she is I need to mark her, no matter if she goes into heat because of it, she needs to be marked because with this war waging on with the packs with the Mularak's she could be taken as bait. I could put her in danger with no reason to do so if she's just a regular human," I said and he agreed before we turned our attention to the teacher as she started teaching class.


End file.
